Reconnections
by storyweaver
Summary: Set years in the future, Reconnections is a story about mending broken relationships with others while learning to accept yourself.
1. 00 What It Is

Reconnections - Prologue - What It Is...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Autumn had come early to Sycamore Valley. The garden located in the corner of the backyard was already beginning to bloom with the flowers she had planted on one side as well as the sprouts, beans, and tomatoes placed neatly on the other. As Elisabeth made her way up the brick-lined path that wove through the backyard, she couldn't help the smile of total and utter content that lined her lips. Who would have ever imagined her having a garden? The only garden she remembered had been the one her mother had tried to cultivate years ago only to come to the conclusion that she was no green thumb.  
  
Setting the basket she carried on the ground near the trunk of the tree, Beth looked up to the ripe Washington apples that hung freely on its branches. She reached out, picking one off and bringing it eye level for a thorough inspection. To think that this tree had been nothing more than a seedling five years ago was amazing since it now stood so tall and full, bearing the fruit they would enjoy for years to come. As she went about plucking apples from the tree, she thanked God for all the gifts he had bestowed upon her. The road here had certainly not been an easy one. Trials had met her at every turn and yet it seemed that her former life was such a removed part of the woman she was today.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy!"  
  
Beth turned her head, her eyes instantly landing on the small, dark-haired boy as he rushed out of the back door. She couldn't even imagine what was wrong, but as she placed the last apple in the basket, picking it up off the ground, she turned just in time to see her older son bound out the same door, obviously in chase of his little brother. Oh no. "Boys, don't run." Beth picked up her pace as she made her way back towards the house. "Caleb, why are you chasing your brother?" As the three met near the gate to the fence, both boys huffed and puffed for a second before launching into loud, over-animated explanations.  
  
"Caleb won't let me use his markers!"  
  
"He's too little to use the markers. He's just a baby!"  
  
"I am not! Don't call me a baby." Turning, Haden balled his hand up in a little fist before smacking his dumb 'ole brother in the arm. "You take that back right now!"  
  
"I won't take it back 'cause it's the truth! You are a baby."  
  
Before any more punches could be thrown, Beth stepped between the two boys, making sure to grab Caleb by the shoulder as she went. "How many times have I told you, Cale, don't antagonize your little brother."  
  
"I dunno know what that means! And besides, he was coloring all o'er the place and that was just with the crayons. He's messy. A messy baby!"  
  
"Am not," came a small voice from Beth's right hip.  
  
Stopping, she placed the basket on a bench before turning to her two little angels. She almost laughed because at the moment, they looked anything but. "Okay," she began, taking a seat beside the basket, "both of you come here." Reluctantly, they came, Haden climbing onto her lap as Caleb stood, leaning against her free knee. "Now, I think we've had this conversation before but maybe we should have it one more time."  
  
"Oh no. Not this again."  
  
"Yes, this again," she spoke, giving a pointed look to Caleb. "The two of you are brothers. Brothers are supposed to love each other and take care of each other. Especially older brothers."  
  
"But mom," Caleb protested, dragging out the last word. "I was just trying to keep your carpet from getting all dirty."  
  
"I know sweetie." Who thought she would ever be a mother!?! "But the carpet aside, the two of you don't need to fight, and over something so little as markers. Caleb, you could have shown Haden how to color more neatly, or even taken the coloring from the floor to the kitchen table. Right?"  
  
Caleb took a moment to think about it, his little face drawn tight in total and complete thought. "Well... yeah, I guess."  
  
"And you," she said, turning to her baby, as much as he hated to be called that. "Couldn't you have asked nicely to use the markers? Maybe told Caleb that you would be very careful to not get any on the carpet?"  
  
"But I'm little..."  
  
"A baby."  
  
Haden pinned his brother with a dark look, continuing, "and I don't know how to do that yet. 'Sides, he always gets to use the markers. I'm four. I'm big enough."  
  
Taking both boys' words into consideration, Beth didn't really know what to say. And there certainly wasn't a manual from which she could look up what to do; there never were for the harder situations in parenting. "You know, how about we come up with a compromise, huh? Caleb, you'll let Haden use your marker if Haden will...promise to be very careful."  
  
Caleb pouted. "Hey, I don't get anything out of that."  
  
She frowned. "For a seven-year-old, you're a little too perceptive."  
  
"What's that?" Caleb questioned.  
  
"It means you know too much," she answered.  
  
He smiled wide. "That's because I'm so smart. Just like daddy."  
  
"Did I hear my name?" a familiar male voice rumbled from behind them. All three heads turned to the man that stood just inside the threshold of the back door.  
  
"Daddy!" Both boys chorused.  
  
Caleb turned circles and Haden scrambled off her lap, both running towards the door where their father had just stepped out of onto the back patio. Beth could only watch as he grabbed up one boy and then the next, whirling them around to their delighted glees. As the two began telling their stories of woe to him, Beth stood, grabbing the basket and making her way towards the three most important men in her life. She smiled as her husband of over five years listened attentively to what each boy had to say, his arms never leaving their loose hold around them. She sighed at the rush of love the simple scene brought to her heart. This was what life was about. This was what she had always been waiting for but had never trully found. And now it was hers.  
  
"...but mommy said that I could use the markers if I'm careful and I will be. I won't draw on the carpet or nothing!"  
  
"That sounds like a plan, buddy. Is that okay with you Caleb?"  
  
"I guess," he pouted. His eyes lit up when he remembered what his dad had promised him early morning before leaving for work. "Did you bring the pizza, daddy? Did you?"  
  
Shaking his head at the quick change of topic, he pointed behind him. "They're on the table." He stood as the boys rushed inside, telling them, "But be careful. It's hot. Caleb..."  
  
"I know I know. Serve the baby," Caleb grouched.  
  
"I'm not a baby," was the last thing either or them heard as the boys disappeared into the house.  
  
As their eyes met, both couldn't help but laugh at the antics of their sons. "Have they been harrassing you all afternoon, honey?" Stepping forward, he pulled his wife into his embrace, lowering his lips down unto hers. The kiss they shared was quick but not devoid of the passion each still felt for the other. "I came home early, if it helps any."  
  
"It will help when Caleb goes back to school tomorrow. I think he's feeling a lot better than he was this morning."  
  
His eyebrows knitted together. "You know, Beth, I completely forgot about that. No more fever?"  
  
She shook her head. "I think the tylenol helped and I had him stay in bed for as long as I could manage. He started getting ornery a little after one, so I told him he could color."  
  
"Ah, and then the infamous marker fight broke out." His eyes crinkled with laughter.  
  
"Yeah. But enough about them. How was your day? Did Evan come through with the new client?"  
  
Scoffing, he idly picked an apple from the basket, twirling it in his palm. "Evan can't come through with himself apparently. He didn't show up this morning and I when I called his place, some woman picked up the phone, there was whispering, and then the line got disconneted. I'm firing him tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, honey, don't. I told you it would take some time for him to get into the swing of things."  
  
"Beth, its been, what, three months now? I give the guy any more time and he's going to run me out of a business!" He took the basket out of her hand, throwing his free arm across her shoulders as they walked closer towards the door. "He's got to go, Bethy. I'm serious."  
  
She stopped, halting their steps, as she turned her most forlon look towards him. "Baby, please, just one more chance. If not for him, then for me?"  
  
Hating that she had stooped so low as to use that look with him, he uttered a heavy sigh. What was it about this woman that allowed her have to such a big heart? Given all the lemons life had thrown her way, he surely would have thought her to be the least bit cynical. But that wasn't the case with Beth at all. If anything, she was more willing to see the goodness in people, even if that goodness didn't exist, which was the case with Evan Donnelly.  
  
The guy had been one of her counselee's, a recently divorced 24-year-old who had lost his accounting job along with his home and was, as Beth had put it, 'simply down on his luck'. He couldn't even remember how she had cajoled him into hiring the man for his security firm; it had somehow just happened. And as many times as he had given Evan a chance to prove himself, to prove his worth to LFS and to him, the man had yet to pan out on any of his promises.  
  
"Beth..."  
  
She stepped closer, cupping a palm against his cheek as a soft smile took her lips. "Just one more chance, baby, I promise. That's all. I'll have a talk with him. I'll tell him he only has one more chance to make it work out with you and if he screws that chance up," she cut her hand in the air, "then he's out. Cross my heart."  
  
He smiled. He couldn't say no to those warm, chocolate eyes. That and her zest for life had been what had bound him to this woman forever. "Okay, Bethy, one more chance, but after that..." He stopped to her squeals of laughter as she nearly tackled him to the ground with a hug and little, wet kisses. He slung one arm around his wife, bringing her close so he could lay one where it would count the most. "I love you Beth."  
  
"And I you, Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald." Beth smiled into the eyes of her husband. Life was good.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Luis' fingers tightly gripped those of the woman beside him as he braced himself for the worst. It had been a week since he passed out on the job, citing the illness to a bug running through the station when no such bug existed. It had taken Sheridan that long to get him to see a doctor for a physical and he had done so hoping that his lack of energy could easily be explained away and life could return to normal for them both. But when the doctor had called yesterday afternoon, sounding urgent and pressing for Luis to meet him the next day as soon as possible, Luis knew that all hopes for normalcy had passed.  
  
Now he sat, with his wife by his side, and the doctor in front of him, about to learn the truth of his health. He couldn't ever remember being so scared in his life. Even so, he wanted to know what was wrong with him. The sooner he knew, the sooner he could go about fixing the problem. Clearing his throat for about the third time, he inched forward in the plush chair, eyeing the man across from him. "Just give it to me straight, Doc," he spoke as calmly as he could muster, even while his hands shook slightly. "Is it cancer?"  
  
"Luis!" Sheridan turned frightful eyes on him, her palms instantly growing damp at his words. "How could you even say such a thing?" She looked him in the eye, knowing he saw the tears at bay in her own, knowing he was just as scared as she was. "Don't wish such horrible things on yourself. Ever."  
  
"Sweetheart, we talked about this last night," Luis interjected calmly. "That was one of the possibilities of what could be wrong with me."  
  
"And you have yet to find out what exactly is wrong with you. For all we know, you could be losing your hair and Dr. MacGraw wanted to tell you in person."  
  
Startled by her words, he turned piercing eyes towards the doctor. "Please, tell me that's not what this is about. I'm losing my hair?" Luis released his hold on Sheridan, both hands going up to comb through his dark locks. "Not the hair," he whispered.  
  
"If I may cut in," Dr. MacGraw spoke then, having been entertained enough by the couple. "It is not cancer. And it is not hair loss." It seemed that with those words alone, much of the tension held within both of their bodies faded out of the closed room. "My intent was not to get you all so worried out of your minds but I did need Luis to come in for some more tests."  
  
"Wait a minute, so you don't know what's wrong with me?"  
  
"The feratin levels in your blood work were high. Feratin counts are what we use to diagonose levels of iron in the body. With yours elevated as it was, I got concerned."  
  
"So, what do I do?"  
  
"Well," Dr. MacGraw began, pulling a bloodwork order he had picked up earlier closer to him, "I've already had you scheduled to give more blood so we can do further tests. I also want an ultrasound done to check your major organs, the kidneys, colon, and liver."  
  
"I don't understand doctor."  
  
"High levels of iron in the body can affect any of those organs as well as the heart and lungs. I just want to make sure there are no abnormalities with those organs while we continue with the bloodtests. Marcy will have take your blood and then show you out to Radiology where I've scheduled you for the ultrasound. You'll come back in a few days and I'll know more about what is wrong, if anything, and what we need to do about it."  
  
Luis looked to Sheridan, uncertainty clear in his eyes. "Well...I suppose giving a little more blood won't hurt. And since you've said it isn't cancer, whatever it is can't be that bad."  
  
"Let's just wait and see. I don't want to bring anyone's hopes up to have them crashed later. Give the blood. Have the ultrasound. And meet back here on Friday, say three o'clock."  
  
"We'll be here doctor. Thank you." Sheridan stood, pulling Luis along with her. A lot of the worry and apprehension she had been feeling had dissipated when the doctor had said it wasn't cancer, yet now, some of it had returned. There might be something wrong with her husband and that caused her concern.  
  
"Yeah Doc, thanks for keeping on the ball," Luis said, shaking the older man's hand.  
  
"That's what I'm paid to do. Friday it is."  
  
"Friday." Luis walked out behind Sheridan, surprised to see the nurse already waiting to take him to get the blood drawn. He wasn't nervous about any old little needle stick, but he was about whatever else was going on in his body. The sooner they found out what that was, the sooner they could take care of it. Hopefully, things would go back to normal within a matter of days. 


	2. 01 And What It Will Be

Reconnections - Chapter One - ...And What It Will Be  
  
----------  
  
Replacing the telephone on its stand, Antonio swiveled his chair to look out the window behind him. Lopez-Fitzgerald Security was located just on the outskirts of Seattle, but the view he had wasn't any less spectacular. Perched atop one of the cities many distinct hills, all the offices of the building had a great view of the bustling metropolis below. And right now, more than any other time, Antonio needed the distraction the view afforded him as his mind tried to absorb the conversation he had just had.  
  
At picking up the phone and hearing his younger sister's voice almost thirty minutes ago, Antonio had immediately known something was up. It wasn't that his family didn't know how to reach him if they needed to, but they had seldom done so in the past eight or so years. The usual call Easter, Christmas, and on birthdays was recognized, but nothing more. When he had left Harmony for the second time, his family knew he wanted nothing to do with the lies they had been feeding him for over a year. So on hearing Theresa's agitated tone over the number of miles that seperated them, he hadn't expected her to bring him any good news.  
  
Releasing a pent up breath of disbelief intermixed with frustration, Antonio ran a hand down his weary face. The news Theresa had given him had been shocking and at first, he had seriously thought she was trying to pull one over him. But as she continued to tell him about the degenerative liver disease that their brother Luis had, Antionio had had to open his eyes to the reality of the situation. He couldn't repeat the name of the disease Luis had for the life of him, but it had sounded intimidating enough. And then came the clencher.  
  
"He needs a liver transplant Antonio. Without it, Luis will get very sick and he will die."  
  
The word die had reverberated loudly through his head, drowning out much of what Theresa had told him after that. There was no love lost between him and his younger brother. If Antonio never saw Luis again it would be too soon. But death? He would never wish that upon anyone, least of all his own flesh and blood. He had quickly pulled himself together to try and catch the rest of Theresa's words. She had told him that Luis' best chance at this point was a liver transplant. But his doctor had told him because of his unusually mixed heritage of Irish and Mexican descent, it would be very difficult to find a donor when placed on the transplant list. That's when he had factored into the equation.  
  
His brother needed his liver. Well, not all of it if Antonio had understood his sister correctly. Somehow, they could transplant half of the liver cells into a body with a fairly high rate of success. So technically, his brother only needed half of his liver. Idly, Antonio had wondered if his organ would be any good for donation. He wasn't a drunk, never had been, but he did enjoy his liquor, on some occasions more than others. He had told Theresa that but she had insisted that he was Luis' best chance at survival. Basically, she had told him to come home and give half of a major organ to the brother that had deceived him. A part of Antonio had wanted to hang up the phone at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. But his other half, the sane part of him, knew he couldn't.  
  
No matter how badly Luis and Sheridan had hurt him, no matter how deep their deception had cut, he could in no way, in no good conscience, turn his back on his brother. Especially at a time like this. He had told Theresa he would be in Harmony by the end of the week. Wednesday now, he only had a few days to get his business in order before he left. Antonio swiveled around in his chair to reface his life when his eyes hit the picture that never left his desk. In it, Beth was holding a seven-month old Haden while an almost three-year old Caleb sat on his lap. "Shit."  
  
How could he have even forgotton his family? He picked up the picture, bringing it close for further inspection. He and Beth had wide grins on their faces as Caleb made a goofy face with the use of his hands and tongue. He traced the line of Beth's cheek, something he loved to do when he was actually with her. How was he going to break this news to her? And more importantly, how would she take it. If him and Luis were on the outs , he could sure as hell bet that Beth would not understand, nor approve of, his decision to help.  
  
Antonio was resettling the picture in place when the ringing of his phone caught his ear. "Hello," he spoke calmly in to the reciever even as his emotions catapulted all over the place.  
  
"Hey man. I'm about thirty minutes out. I just wanted to know if you had finished with the Sand Dunes estimate. I've got that meeting with Hart at 2:30."  
  
Hearing his partner Xavier Bell's voice brought Antonio back to earth, at least for the moment. "Yeah, yeah. I was supposed to be doing that right?" He quickly looked over the scattered papers on his desk in hopes of finding the estimate. The Sand Dunes was actually a new dirt bike shop opening up on the northern part of town, closer to where he lived in Sycamore Valley. They wanted a high securtity system to protect the bikes that sold for in the thousands as Hart McKinley, the owner, had told him at their meeting last week. Finally finding the paper, he went over the estimation with Xavier. "It's all here and ready. I'll leave it on your desk."  
  
"What, are you leaving or something?"  
  
Antonio closed his eyes. "Actually, yeah man, I am. Something's come up. Family business--"  
  
"Is it Beth? The boys?" Xavier cut in, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"No, no. Not that family. The one back home."  
  
"Harmonites?" Xavier gave a short laugh. "I thought you only spoke to those people twice every year?"  
  
"Hey, I do better than that. But anyway, it's something with my brother Luis. He needs my help and I have to go out there to do that."  
  
"Whoa there," Xavier spoke. "So you're leaving as in the state? How's Beth reacting to this?"  
  
"She hasn't." He paused. "I haven't told her yet." A low whistle sounded over the line. "Its not like I won't tell her. I just got the call from my sister. I haven't had the chance."  
  
"But you've already decided to go and help. You're leaving your business but more importantly your family behind to help someone who...betrayed you?"  
  
Now Antonio was agitated. "Look, its a lot more complicated than you know. And besides, its not really any of your business."  
  
"Well, fine then," Xavier's curt tone spoke. "Excuse me for being a friend."  
  
"That's not what I meant." If Xavier, his friend and business partner, was taking the news this badly, then he couldn't hope for much better with Beth. "Look, I know you care Xave. You've been a great friend these past five years. You're almost like a brother to me, honest. But I have to help Luis out with this. It goes beyond what he did to me." He waited for the other man to say something, but the line was left with dead air. "Look, I need you to take care of things while I'm gone. It will probably be for a few weeks. You can handle that, right?"  
  
"Of course I can," he finally spoke. "Whatever you need buddy, I'm there."  
  
"Thanks Xave. I'm going to finish up here and go home and tell Beth. I'll call you later to discuss the rest of this week's appointments. From there, I'm sure you'll have everything." After the other man agreed, Antonio was about ot hang up when he remembered an important detail. "Oh, and I need you to keep an eye on Evan Donelly."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
That made Antonio laugh. He wasn't too keen on Evan's presence here but had stomached it for Beth's sake. Xavier, on the other hand, made no attempt to disguise his dislike of the guy. "I promised Beth, Xavier, so you can't fire him. Just give him file work to do. Or let him set up appointments. Nothing too overtaxing."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause we know how well he handles those situations." Xavier snorted before wishing Antonio the best of luck with his trip back home. "And don't worry about a thing, Antonio. I'll take care of everything, Evan included."  
  
Before Antonio could hit him with another warning, Xavier had disconnected the line. Replacing the phone again, he made quick work of clearing his desk, remembering to put The Sand Dunes estimation on Xavier's desk. After briefly explaining things to one of the other consultants in office, he headed towards his car, and then towards his home in Sycamore Valley. Telling Beth wasn't going to be easy, but it was something he would have to do. Antonio just hoped she would understand his reasons for wanting to do what he did.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I don't understand this Antonio." Beth placed the towel she had been using to scrub the already clean counter on a hook by the dishwasher. She turned to face her husband, the look on her face unpleasant she was sure, but not caring. "Let's just put aside the fact that Luis lied to you about everything from the moment you stepped into Harmony. Let's just pretend that didn't even happen. This is a decision you make with the people you care about.With me. You're not standing there telling me to help you make a decision, Antonio. You're standing there telling me to accept one."  
  
Antonio wanted to roll his eyes but knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. At least Beth was talking to him now. For fourty-three minutes after he had told her he was going to Harmony, she hadn't spoken a single word to him. Only when he had returned from the living room to see if she had calmed down any had she said anything. "I can't explain it except that its something I need to do."  
  
Beth rolled her eyes. "What do you mean it's something you need to do?" She stepped forward, placing her forefinger in the center of his chest. "Do you think Luis would afford you the same courtesy you're giving him? Do you think he would just leave his life, Sheridan," the name came off her tongue with a bad taste, "if you needed him?" She stepped back giving him a pointed look before turning around, wildly searching for something to take her attention. Nothing would.  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"I think I already said that," she spoke curtly before walking towards the stove. Maybe she would clean it.  
  
"Beth, can we just...Can we just talk about this like two sane adults."  
  
That had her stopping all movements. Slowly, she turned around to face him. "What? I'm insane because my husband is making a mistake?" She asked lowly, tremors in her voice.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Antonio said quickly. He stepped forward, reached for her, but she evaded his grasp. "Beth--"  
  
"You know what, Antonio? Do what you want." She turned and fled the kitchen. "Haden? Sweetheart, where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here mommy," the little boy spoke from the floor of the living room. He had been playing with his brother's trucks, something that only happened when Caleb was at school.  
  
"Come on sweetie, let's go."  
  
"Where?" he asked as he stood, a red truck and a blue truck in hand.  
  
"How about we go to the park and play for a little bit. Then, we'll pick up Caleb from school and we can go for an early dinner somewhere."  
  
"Chuck E. Cheese. Chuck E. Cheese," Haden chanted.  
  
Beth frowned. "We'll talk about it." She grabbed his jacket from the stand by the door just as Antonio walked out of the kitchen. She shot him a look, as if daring him to say anything to her, before quickly putting Haden in his jacket. "Come on," she spoke to the little boy, hurrying him along. "Maybe if we get there and we have enough time, we can ride the boat around the lagoon."  
  
"Yay," Haden screamed, punching a fist into the air. He opened the door, shooting out of it like a rocket.  
  
Beth grabbed her own jacket before taking the keys from the table by the doorway.  
  
"This conversation isn't over," Antonio spoke with a steel-edged tone lacing his voice.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned it is." And without further hesitation, Beth stepped out of the door, closing it soundly behind her. As she stood on the front porch, watching as Haden ran circles around her car, she tried to compose herself. If Antonio wanted to go back to Harmony, wanted to go back to that life, then it was solely his choice. But there was no way in hell she would let him drag her into it. She had left Harmony years ago with the single promise never to return. Raising her chin high, she darted down the few steps and went to open the door for her son.  
  
Antonio watched as the dark blue car drove away, disappearing down the winding hill that led up to their street. He should have gone after her, done something, but now it was too late. He retreated to the living room, slouching into the first chair he came to. Looking around, one would never imagine the little tiff that had just gone on here. They were the quintesential American family living the American dream. But they had barely acted like civilized people only minutes before. It was a wonder that Haden hadn't caught on to the thick tension that permeated the air.  
  
Resting his head back on the chair, Antonio closed his eyes and let his mind rest. He was in the same position when he heard the key jingle in the front door. Raising his head, he looked to the clock centered above the fireplace. What had seemed like minutes of rest had actually been hours; five and a half to be exact. Popping the crick in his neck, Antonio stood just as the two boys rushed into the room, both wearing crowns made of balloons and the remnants of what looked to be cake and ice cream on their faces.  
  
"Dad, look what we got," Caleb crowed, dropping his small bookbag near the center table. "We went to Silly Willy's and they had a clown and he was making animals from balloons. Guess what mine is?" he said, pointing wildly to the top of his head.  
  
Antonio took a closer look. It seemed the animal was a giraffe but he prentended not to know, guessing instead that it was a lizard.  
  
"No, dad! It's an ostrich! Isn't that cool?"  
  
Antonio laughed, a booming sound. So much for the giraffe. Turning to Haden, he asked him what his animal was.  
  
"I haven't decided yet," the little boy said, great thought on his face, as always. "Maybe it's an elephant. Maybe its a hippi-- hippa-- hippo" Haden faltered, not knowing how to prounounce the word.  
  
"Hippopotamus," Antonio supplied.  
  
The boy smiled. "Yeah, that. I'm not sure yet but I'll tell you when I figure it out."  
  
"Come on boys, time to wash up."  
  
Antonio raised his eyes to meet those of Beth. She briefly looked at him before turning away, taking both boys by the shoulder. "You've had a lot of excitement today and remember the trade off that we made?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Caleb grouched. "We get to stay an hour more at Silly Willy's if we promise to go straight to bed when we get home."  
  
"That's right," Beth said, already ushering them towards the stairway. "So now its time for you guys to serve your part of the bargain. Up those stairs right now. I'll be there to start your bath in just a minute."  
  
"Okay mommy," Haden said, seemingly flying up the stairs. His brother didn't go as quick, but went nonetheless.  
  
"You know, I can give them their baths. Tuck them in," Antonio spoke softly from behind Beth. He didn't want them to fight; they seldom did. He was pained with the decision he had made, but he had made it and there was no taking it back. He just wished she could understand that.  
  
"That's alright," Beth said, taking her jacket off and putting it on the coatrack. She made a mental note to remember to bring down the boys' jackets or their would be chaos tomorrow morning. "I've got it all covered." She turned around to look at him. "Shouldn't you be packing or something?"  
  
Here it goes. "I'm not leaving for a couple of days Beth."  
  
"Really?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Why the wait? I would think you'd be in a hurry to help Luis. What is it you're giving him again? Your heart?"  
  
His lips pressed into a grim line. "You know, if you want to be a baby about this, go right on ahead; no skin off my back. But if you were acting like the mature, level-headed woman I know you to be, you would be behind me on this. You would be supporting me instead making wiseguy cracks."  
  
Beth folded her hands neatly in front of her, giving him the most level- headed, mature look she could muster. "I support you Antonio." And then she turned on her heal, making the walk up the stairs."Boys..."  
  
Antonio wanted to scream but instead, took a deep breath and went after her. He found all three in the bathroom, the boys just getting in the tub for their nightly session of soap wars. Grabbing a blue washcloth, he went over and kneeled by Beth side, forgetting for the moement that they were throwing verbal knives at each other and instead enjoying the time spent with their sons. Caleb talked about how he had just finished reading his fourth book today and how excited he was about his next one. Haden went on about Silly Willy's, explaining why he figured his balloon animal could be either of the two he had mentioned before. Within the hour, both boys had been toweled off, their teeth brushed, and were dressed in their pajamas. Antonio read the story with the help of Caleb, but within minutes Haden had dozed off. Finally, Caleb succombed to sleep and both he and Beth kissed them on the cheek before leaving the room.  
  
As he followed his wife into their bedroom, Antonio prepared himself for the next round of arguing. He had decided he would just take whatever she had to throw at him. She had every right to be mad; he hadn't discussed this with her, rather making the decision to go on his own. And for that, she should be angry at him. But for any other reasons... Well, that wasn't for him to think about now. "Beth," he spoke softly.  
  
"I have to take a shower," she threw over her shoulder before walking into their bathroom and closing the door.  
  
He stared at the closed door, listened as the water turned on quickly followed by the shower, and something in him snapped. Moving with a purpose, he walked to the bathroom door, surprised it wasn't locked when he turned the knob. If she wanted to put so much space between them, she probably should have made sure he couldn't go in after her. Walking into the already steamy bathroom, Antonio raised his voice as he said, "I can't believe you're acting like this Elisabeth. If I don't go, Luis might die...will die as far as Theresa's concerned." Still, no answer from within. "Jesus Christ, Beth!" He walked forward, slinging the glass shower door back to find her curled against the farthest wall, her shoulders shaking lightly. "Beth?"  
  
"Go. Away."  
  
It only took him seconds to undress, leaving his clothes on the bathroom floor. Stepping into the shower, he closed the door behind him, instantly reaching for Beth.  
  
"No," she spoke, shrugging his touch off. "Leave me alone." She wanted to get away from him, but there was nowhere she could go. "Please, just leave me alone."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone." Antonio stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her body. She fought him, but he held on. "Beth, I'll only be gone for a few weeks. As soon as the doctor says its okay, I'll be back. But I have to do this. I can't turn my back on my family when they need me like this. I just can't."  
  
She let the words sink in even as more thoughts, more fears, resurfaced. "Are.." She bit her lip, not sure if she should ask the question that had been flashing through her mind since finding out he was returning to Harmony. Closing her eyes tight, as if that would protect her from his answer, she asked, "Are you going to tell him?"  
  
Antonio had opened his mouth to ask her what she meant when he understood. Chilled, he slowly coaxed Beth around until he could see her face. It was only then that he saw the tears that streamed down her face. "No, Beth. That isn't what this is about." He rubbed his thumbs against her closed eyes, waiting for her to open them, to look at him. When she finally did, he spoke again. "I would never do that to you Beth. Never. And why, why Beth, would I want to compromise my role in his life? He's my son. My son Beth and I would never just hand him over to anyone." He held on tighter, if that was possible, as she sobbed softly into his shoulder. "I'm going to help Luis and then I'm coming back home to you. To the boys. I promise you this Beth." He bowed his head down to whisper in her ear. "You have nothing to worry about."  
  
But even as he spoke the words, Beth knew he was wrong. Because if he was going home, the opportunity for their secret to slip, even if accidentally, existed. And that was one Pandora's Box she didn't ever want opened. So while Antonio held her in his strong arms, showering her face with, kisses that were meant to offer comfort, the only thought in Beth's mind was how to protect herself and her son. Because one thing she knew, she couldn't lose him. She wouldn't lose Caleb.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Preview:  
  
Sheridan and Luis await their savior,  
  
Beth revisits her past,  
  
and three lives that were once connected do so again in  
  
"Reconnections - Chapter Two - Welcome to Harmony..." 


	3. 02 Welcome To Harmony

Reconnections - Chapter Two - Welcome to Harmony...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sheridan chewed her bottom lip as she paced the hospital room floor. Her eyes kept darting to the clock that hung on the wall even though she knew that an hour still remained before Antonio's flight reached the Portland Airport. And even after that, it would take another forty-five minutes before the charter plane arrived at Harmony's smaller air field. So an hour and forty-five minutes remained until she knew whether her husband would be spared or not. She quickly swung her eyes around to gaze at Luis as he rested peacefully in the bed which stood in the center of the room.  
  
The second set of blood tests had shown that the elevation of iron in Luis' body could be easily treated with a simple procedure and later drugs. But it had been the ultrasound that had given Dr. MacGraw cause for major concern. Luis' liver had shown classic signs of the beginning stages of liver failure. Not knowing much about the organ, the doctor had given them the name of a specialist who frequently treated diseases of the liver. When he had read of the results of the ultrasound, Dr. Jackson Dayton had quickly scheduled her husband for a cholangiography. The results of that one test alone had changed their lives forever.  
  
Primary Sclerosing Cholangitis, or PSC as the doctor had called it, was what Luis had. Hearing the name of it alone had caused the bottom of her stomach to fall out from beneath her. The doctor had went on to tell them more about the disease, explaining to them that the bile ducts inside and outside of Luis' liver had become narrowed due to inflammation and scarring. This had caused bile to accumulate in his liver and resulted in the damage to liver cells in his body. Because it had gone unsymptomatic for long, Luis' liver had entered the beginning states of liver disease, its end result being failure of the organ. There were medicines and procedures available to treat liver disease, but the doctor had presented them with the option of transplantation, something he had further explained would likely occur down the road regardless.  
  
As she stopped in one of her walks across the room, Sheridan looked out of the single window in the room. It seemed that it was never enough for them to just be happy together. Life had thrown them so many obstacles in the years that she and Luis had known in each other. If it wasn't her meddlesome family trying to keep them apart, then it was someone in his own, though Sheridan conceded that only one person from Luis' family had stood in the way of their love. It didn't give her cause for much ease to know that one person was also the one who know held Luis' life in the palm of his hands. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to that sad time that seemed ages ago but had been less than ten years.  
  
When Antonio had found out the truth concerning her relationship with Luis, he had been crushed. It was easy for her to feel the emotions that he had at the time because she remembered how love had wronged her so many times in her past. But it had come to a point when she was nearly five months pregnant, knowing the man that was her husband wasn't the father of her child, and had needed to set the truth free. So one afternoon after mass, she and Antonio had left for a weekend together at Blue Mountain Resort. She had worried the whole time about how to tell him the news without angering him only to come to the conclusion that it couldn't be done. Finally, after two days of avoiding his advances and romantic gestures, Sheridan had sat Antonio down and begun to tell him the truth.  
  
She could still remember the blank look in his eyes as she told him about her history with Luis, about how they had met and how they had gotten to know each other. He had immediately questioned her on why she hadn't told him before, why she had kept it from him for so long. And instead of trying to explain the past months of lies and deceit, she had instead told him that she and his brother had once been lovers. The pain she had felt at that moment was nothing in comparison with his own. He had denied her words; told her that she was lying to him. Sheridan had been quick to tell him everything else, everything about her and Luis being together. Everything about the baby she held inside her womb. She hadn't known what to expect of him as far as reactions, but the one she received was good enough.  
  
Antonio had become a man she had never before seen. He had screamed and raved, calling her names that were best forgotten, saying much of the same of his brother. She had endured because she knew how much it hurt him to know the truth. And only when neighbors of their room had complained of the noise did the manager come up, sparing her from any more of his pain; allowing her own to grow. He had left, telling her that he never wanted to speak to her again. And she had stayed behind, curling herself into a small ball on the bed, large sobs escaping her. How could she be so sad and so happy at the same time?  
  
Sheridan returned from the past, opening her eyes to the present. Yes, that time had been hurtful and though she had thought it would be impossible to move on from the events of that day, she had. Turning, she resumed in her pace across the room. She and Antonio had promptly gotten a divorce after which he had disappeared from town. She knew he had started keeping in touch with his family a year or so after that, but he had held off from speaking with either herself or Luis. To this day, Antonio had not had words with either of them and yet, he was about to become deeply embedded within their lives. Sheridan only hoped that her sins of the past would not come back to mar the present nor her future. Because if ever she needed Antonio's help, it was now.  
  
"You know, you're giving me a headache with all that pacing."  
  
Sheridan stopped pacing to turn and meet the smiling face of her husband. "Luis." She walked to his bedside, moving to sit on the chair that sat close by when he motioned her towards him. Gently, she eased her way into bed with him. Instantly, his arms were around her; holding her; protecting her. Tears sprang to her eyes. She was the one that needed to be strong for him, not the other way around. And yet, through everything, he had been protecting her, holding her hand, offering her assurances that everything would be okay. She was lucky to have this man in her life; no one needed to tell her that. And the simple thought of losing him... Sheridan gathered her emotions before turning her face towards his. "How long have you been awake?" she asked him softly.  
  
"Long enough to know that you're worried." Luis looked solemnly into her eyes. "Don't be Sheridan. You know the doctor has me on all these medications. They're doing the procedure to try and lighten the load on my body this afternoon. And even if he doesn't show--"  
  
"He will," she insisted.  
  
Luis gave her a look. "Even if Antonio doesn't show, Miguel is still a viable donor."  
  
"But not as viable as Antonio." She raised herself on her elbow, looking down at him. "You heard the doctor Luis. Because Antonio is older, his size and weight more similar to yours, he stands as a better donor than Miguel does. And honestly, I don't want us to risk anything on this procedure. Antonio has to be here. And he will be," she quickly added. "So please, stop trying to make me sick with worry."  
  
Luis laughed. "You're doing a good enough job of that on your own, Sheridan." He pulled her down, her head resting against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here with me," he spoke quietly. "I don't know if I could do this on my own."  
  
Confused, Sheridan tried to lever herself up again only to be stopped as Luis' arm banded tightly against her body, keeping her locked to his side. "What do you mean Luis? Where else would I be except by your side? I'm your wife."  
  
"I know." And he loved her for it. Through everything he and Sheridan had been through in their time together, from the very beginning, it had been a struggle. He could still remember the times he had thought he would never see her again; never experience the warmth her smile brought to his heart; never feel her in his arms one more time. Those had been some of the most trying times in his life. He had never before met a woman that made him feel so complete and the thought of not having her in his life left a large empty space inside of him, one he had tried many times to fill but had never succeeded in doing so.  
  
When Sheridan had come back with Antonio in tow, Luis had felt his desperation grow. Here, the woman he loved, was alive and well...and with is older brother. Just the thought of the two of them together was enough to make him nauseous yet he'd had no choice but to endure the sight of them with each other for the sake of sparing Antonio an early death. Those months had been so hard for him. The few times he and Sheridan had managed to escape Antonio and the eyes of their family to be together had been the only thing keeping him sane. And after Antonio had awoken from the coma and the prospect of him and Sheridan being together forever had become more of a reality, Luis had been ready to throw all caution to the wind and claim her for his own.  
  
But that hadn't been necessary, he thought with a wry smile. Only weeks later, Sheridan had found out she was pregnant. From the moment she had spoken the words, Luis had know the baby she carried was his even as his brother made the same claim. But Luis had known. And with that spark of life, another thing had become clear to him. No matter who tried to keep them apart, no matter what obstacles life threw at them, he and Sheridan could survive it all. They had then and they would now. He closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer of thanks to God. There was no way he could ever repay the Almighty for bringing Sheridan into his life. But each day, he said a prayer of thanks and gratitude and today was no different.  
  
"What are you thinking Luis?" Sheridan asked after the elongated silence.  
  
"I'm just thinking what a lucky man I am." Luis turned his head to look at his wife. "And that no matter what we go through, we will always be together Sheridan. God has blessed our love and he wouldn't take that away from us. He couldn't."  
  
"I know Luis," she whispered with a belief that grew deep within her soul. "And you will make it through this. I know that you will."  
  
He nodded. "I'm going to fight this thing, Sher. With everything in me, I'm going to fight. Because I just...I just can't loose you. You are my life Sheridan. I love you."  
  
And no more words were needed as the two lay in each others arms, content to be together as they waited for the man that would save both of their lives.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Beth wanted to pull her hair out but settled with chewing on the nail of her right thumb. It had been almost four hours since she and the boys had seen Antonio off at the airport. Both Caleb and Haden had been gloomy from the moment they had awoken, knowing that their father would be leaving them for an unknown length of time. Haden had spent most of the morning between fits of tears and bouts of pouting. Caleb, ever the more suttle brother, had simply stopped talking. He didn't speak to his brother, he didn't speak to Beth, and he hadn't even looked in his father's direction. But all that had changed when the four of them had arrived at the airport and the time had come to say goodbye.  
  
What had been a sad morning became an even sadder send off. Beth shuddered as she remembered Haden's days as a two-year old and it had seemed that those times had somehow returned as the little boy cried, and cried, and cried some more over the departure of his daddy. Caleb, even though he hated to show weakness, couldn't help but let a few tears of his own slip. They had both begged Antonio to stay, but as calm as ever he had told them that his brother needed him and that he had to go help him. But I'll be back, Antonio had told the boys, both encased within his arms in a tight hug. I promise. Beth scoffed, pulling her thumb from her mouth. As far as she was concerned, promises were meant to be broken and his wasn't any less likely to be kept given his last passionate words to his family.  
  
Now, as time neared for him to arrive in Harmony, Beth became more worried by all she had to lose. Could she trust that Antonio would keep silent about their secret? Or would everything come out when he returned home to his family? Just thinking about it was driving Beth crazy, a place she definitely didn't want to be. Trying to take all her thoughts off Antonio and Harmony, Beth picked up her notebook, making her way from the small office she inhabited in Open Arms to the meeting room where they were to discuss new ideas on programs for the children that frequented one of Seattle's area crisis centers.  
  
Going back to school and finishing her college degree had been more of a necessity than a choice. After she had left her seaside home and everyone there behind, she'd had no choice but to find a way to support herself. What little she did have in savings was barely enough to cover her basic necessities for the first few months outside of the only place she had ever lived. And Chicago wasn't a cheap place to call home either. Beth smile wistfully as she remembered the few years she spent in Illinois. She couldn't remember why she had chosen Chicago, only that it had seemed like a place she could start over anew without anyone linking her to her past.  
  
And that had been the case, at least for a little while she thought wryly. Leave it to her to pick the one city where a Lopez-Fitzgerald roamed. She had been shocked to lookup one day and find Antonio staring at her from across a crowded downtown cafe. She had been studying for an exam and he there to see a friend. If their schedules had been off by minutes alone, she could have avoided him completely. But he had spotted her, begged away from his companion, and come over to play havoc in her life. Beth had wanted nothing more than to disappear into the ground below her as he had walked across the room towards her table. And then, she had remembered her physical condition.  
  
She had tried desperately to grab the coat slung over the back of any empty chair in order to hide her current state but it had been all in waste. Antonio had stood over her, his eyes wide in shock as he uttered his greeting of "You're pregnant". Beth could feel her cheeks suffuse with heat at the memory, much as they had at the time of the event. She had sputtered, coughed, tried to do anything and everything to get his attention off her protruding, seven-month round belly and onto something else, anything else, but that hadn't worked either. And wasn't that just the end all? There she had been sitting, minding her own business, when trouble decided to walk back into her life in the form of one of the last people she needed to see. Antonio's next words as he had slumped into the third empty chair present had been, "It's Luis', isn't it?" and by that point, Beth had simply wanted to die.  
  
She remembered how she had haughtily stuck her nose in the air, telling him to mind his own business before returning to the psychology book in hand. And as much as she had tried to ignore him, tried to pretend he wasn't sitting not three feet away from her, it had been impossible to do. Finally she had broken down and told him that the father of her baby could be him for all she knew, throwing that one drunken night of sex in his face. But instead of getting angry and leaving as she thought he would, Antonio had simply laughed at the words, telling her that he was pretty sure nothing much had happened during their one and only sexual escapade. Beth had known different but for the sake of civility, had kept her mouth tightly shut. But it was too late. Antonio had already put two and two together to make baby, which he concluded, belonged to his brother. And what proof did she have to deny him? As far as she was concerned, Luis was her baby's father. So she hadn't said anything, just taken her eyes off him and tried to concentrate on the information in her book. She had hoped he would then take the hint and just forget about her only he hadn't.  
  
Which now brought her back to the bind she was in. Returning from that time, Beth gave a greeting to Diane Barkley, one of the many counselors that worked with Open Arms, as she made her way into the meeting room. Robert Sysco and Karen Reed, two other counselors, were already present and discussing something quietly. Beth took an empty seat at the table, waiting for the rest of the counselors present as well as the center's director, Jim Quinn, to arrive. Open Arms had been one of the first places she had applied to become a part-time counselor upon moving to the area. And though she had taken a job with another organization at first, something had always drawn her back here. She supposed it was the fact that Open Arms primarily served children in the area by providing them with after-school and weekend activities to keep them out of trouble. After Beth had come on board, she had thrown herself head first into helping as many kids as she could. And even after four years, she could say that her job was still rewarding and challenging to her. She loved it here and could never imagine herself doing anything else.  
  
"Morning everyone, or afternoon I guess," Jim Quinn spoke as he barreled into the room straight to his chair. He waited for a few stranglers to come in before beginning the meeting.  
  
Devoting her full attention to what was going on, Beth tried not to let the past play havoc in her mind. Hopefully, everything would turn out fine. Antonio would do what he had to do and return home without anyone being the wiser of her or the boys. But as her attention drifted more fully to the meeting, a lingering voice told her that things wouldn't be that easy. They never were.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Antonio walked down the busy hall of Harmony Hospital. Thoughts of the last time he had been here invaded his mind, but he quickly pushed them aside. Finally seeing the nurses station of the fourth floor, he walked up to a woman, a nurse named Lily, and told her his situation. She smiled and offered to show him to his brother's room. 'Everyone's been awaiting your arrival,' she spoke in an all too cheery tone. He begged off. "Aren't I supposed to get some tests done or something?" In all truth, he had only spoken with Theresa one other time about his trip to Harmony and that conversation had given him little insight as to how everything would play out once he arrived. He was sure he would have to go through some kind of medical testing, if for nothing else but to see if he was a viable candidate to donate his liver. Half of his liver, Antonio corrected himself. Beyond that, he didn't know what would go on.  
  
The nurse told him to take a seat and she would call the doctor in charge of his brother's case. Doing just that, Antonio waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally getting restless, he stood up to go find Lily or anyone else for that matter when he turned and was met with a pair of familiar blue eyes. His heart gave a quick stutter before returning to normal working order. He almost turned and walked away when he thought better of it. At least eight years separated that time and now and though he had yet to deal with much of the anger that surrounded it, he also understood that by coming, he would be faced with seeing these people again. Taking a step forward, he quietly greeted the woman before him. "Hello Sheridan." Expecting a return of his acknowledgment at the least, Antonio was surprised when instead she launched herself at his chest, his arms instantly going up to surround her. The soft sounds coming from her were unmistakable. She was crying.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he held her. His arms tightened around the woman he had loved all those years ago; the woman that had once been his wife. Without thought, he began to comfort her. This woman who had been his anchor. This woman whom he had placed all his trust into. This woman who had betrayed him. With that last thought settling in and taking root in his mind, Antonio slowly disentangled his body from hers. Holding her away, he looked down into her tear-streaked face. Her beauty gave him pause and he couldn't help but smile, something unidentifiable turning in his chest. He didn't allow his mind to linger too long on that. "I'll take it that you're glad to see me," he spoke with a wry humor, his mouth twisting just so. He watched as she blinked, as if words escaped her, before breaking out into a wide smile.  
  
"I... I didn't... I mean I thought..." Sheridan stopped to take a breath. Antonio hadn't changed much from the last time she had seen him. His hair was a little longer, just brushing the ends of his shirt collar. And his eyes. Those orbs that she had first fallen in love with... A soft gasp escaped her lips at that. Finally, she comprehended how her greeting must have looked to him, just how inappropriate it had been. Even now, they were still holding onto one another. Quickly, she broke free of his grasp, wrapping her arms around her to ward of the instant chill that had come. Looking away to a poster on the wall, she spoke, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Her eyes glanced over to see him shove his hands in his trouser pockets, his face covered by a blank stare. "I just didn't think you would come."  
  
Antonio really looked at her and only then saw the haggard, worn look she wore. Her usually vibrant skin looked dull and pale. There were dark shadows beneath her eyes, indicative of a lack of sleep. Or a lot of worry in this case. And her hair, in the same short cut it had been years ago, was pulled back from her face into a neat bun instead of one of her perfectly designed styles. "Why don't we have a seat?" he said, pointing to the group of chairs just behind him. When they were both seated, a chair separating them, Antonio now found himself at a loss of words. Then going back to the last thing she had said he asked her, "Why didn't you think I would come?" Though in truth, he already knew the answer. She gave him a confused look then, as if to question that he would forget her lies, his brother's betrayal, his family's compliance. He waved a hand in the hair, dismissing his own words. "Never mind that," he spoke quietly. "I'm here now. So, what do I do?"  
  
Sheridan blinked, at some measure thankful she had been spared of dragging up those memories. "Well, Luis was just taken to do a procedure to relieve some of the stress his liver has endured. The doctors wanted to be sure that he could sustain himself if a donor wasn't immediately available. But now that you're here..." She let her words trail off, a smile coming to her face. Luis would be all right. Now, more than ever, Sheridan was certain of that. "I'll call doctors MacGraw and Dayton and we can start...this," she finished with her hands raised.  
  
"That sounds like a plan," Antonio spoke. He stood then, waiting for her to do the same. "I have to make a call but I'll shouldn't be that far off. I'll just wait for the doctor to get here."  
  
"Sure, that's fine." Sheridan turned in her hurry to begin in saving Luis' life when she stopped. Turning back, she called out to Antonio. He looked back towards her and she spoke the simple words of, "Thank you." He only smiled before continuing in his steps down the hall and out of sight. Sheridan turned towards the nurses station. Everything would be all right.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Preview:  
  
Beth returns to Harmony,  
  
Sheridan confronts an old foe,  
  
and the surgery begins in  
  
"Reconnections - Chapter Three - ...Home Sweet Home" 


	4. 03 Home Sweet Home Pt 1

Reconnections - Chapter Three - ...Home Sweet Home - Pt. 1  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Standing on the top of the hill, Beth could overlook the large orchard of apple trees below. A smile blooming on her face, she raced down the slope, the soft petals of dandelions flying through the air. When she reached the first tree, she lifted her hand to pick out an apple and bring it to her lips. Sweet, she savored the taste of the fruit on her tongue.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy! Mommy where are you?"  
  
Both hand and heart stilled as the voice came to her, distant but not so she didn't know it was that of her son. "Caleb?" Beth called out, dropping the forgotten apple. She walked further into the orchard, dodging low hanging branches on her way. "Caleb, honey, where are you?"  
  
"Mommy I'm right here. Help me mommy."  
  
Fear raced through Beth as she began to jog through the endless stream of trees. "Caleb, baby, keep talking so I can find you," she shouted for her son to hear. When his voice returned, this time louder, her racing heart slowed, but only a little. "Caleb?"  
  
"I'm right here mommy."  
  
Running out from between two trees, Beth came to a stop. The orchard had ended abruptly, opening to a large green field of grass. Off in the distance, she saw her son as he stood near the banks of a raging river. "Caleb?" she questioned, walking briskly forward. "Baby, move away from the edge. Caleb," Beth shouted but too late. Horrified, Beth watched as her son jumped out into the rushing waters. The scream that came from her mouth was soundless, drummed out by the wild beating of her heart. "Caleb!" She ran to the river bank's edge, searching for any signs of her little boy. "Caleb," she sobbed, the tears running endlessly down her face.  
  
Ready to jump into the water to find him herself, Beth was startled by the voice she then heard.  
  
"I'm all right mommy."  
  
Her eyes moving off the water, she looked to the other bank of the river. There, standing as if he had never entered the waters separating them, stood Caleb, a wide smile on his face. And beside her son with his back turned to her, stood a man wearing all black, his hands stuffed deep within his trouser pockets. "Baby, are you all right?" she managed to call across the distance though her nerves were still jumbled. Apprehensions slowly crept up her neck as she took a step forward, then quickly remembering the body of water that separated them.  
  
Caleb smiled. "Mommy, I'm fine. Daddy's gonna take me home."  
  
She watched as her son turned towards the man, tugging on his shirt to gain his attention. He then turned to look down at Caleb, taking the little boy's hand in his own. "Antonio?" Beth called out, confusion settling in. And then he turned towards her, his face a mere shadow at first. But then she blinked, just once, and it was clear to her who held her son. "Luis?" Beth whispered, something in her dying. Wildly, she looked between her son and Luis. NO, her mind screamed as her heart began to beat in an unsteady rhythm. This couldn't be happening.  
  
Luis looked to her, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I'm taking my son home, Beth. Home with me where he belongs." Luis gave her a scowl before turning to walk away with Caleb in hand.  
  
"No," she called, but they were already feet away. The distance between them and her grew longer and longer. And as many times as she shouted no, begged her son to return, he walked farther away. With Luis. Finally, the two were gone and Beth was left all alone.  
  
"No," Beth murmured into her pillow, tossing one way and then the next. Jolting awake, she sat up, her pajama shirt sticking to her sweat-soaked skin. It had all been a dream, her mind told her. But the feelings of panic still lingered and she got up, grabbing her robe as she made her way out the bedroom door. Within moments, she was standing before the door to her sons' room. Her hand shook as it turned the doorknob and her head peaked through. By the night light glowing between the two beds, Beth could just make out the faces of her sons as they slept. She quietly padded into the room, needing to feel that they were both there, that they were okay. When she was satisfied, she returned to the door, throwing one last glance back before shutting it and returning to her room.  
  
Sleep long gone now, Beth turned on the light before walking to Antonio's lounge chair that sat by the window. Settling herself deep within the cushions, she reached over to the bed to pull off the top quilt. Spreading it over herself, Beth turned her attention out the window to stare at the dark night just beyond. This was the third time she'd had the same dream. The first time had been the same night Antonio had left for Harmony. She had awoken in a cold sweat and spent much of the rest of the night watching over the boys as they slept. Last night, after she had woken from the dream, she had taken a blanket into their room and slept between their beds, worry keeping her from closing her eyes. And she knew she wouldn't return to sleep tonight either.  
  
She had spoken with Antonio earlier this evening. After talking to the Caleb and Haden for nearly an hour about their respective day, she had spent twenty minutes with him in a tense conversation. All the questions she wanted to ask were barely kept on her tongue. He had told her that he had spent the past two days getting various tests done and only that morning had they released him from the hospital. Staying with his mother at their family home, he was having a good time getting to know Theresa's son Ethan, who was now a rambunctious nine-and-a-half year old. But besides that, seldom had been said about his family and the reactions, on both ends, to him being home. If everything went as expected, the surgery would take place on Wednesday afternoon around one. When she had asked him if he was nervous, he had balked and told her that no little knife scared him. That had made her smile and they had ended the conversation telling each other I love you.  
  
No, she hadn't told him about her dreams because then she would have had to incur some speech about how everything would be fine. In her soul, she knew it wouldn't. The dreams were telling her something. Some way, somehow, Luis was going to find out the truth. Biting her lip, Beth turned her eyes from the window and they caught on a picture on the dresser. Standing, she walked to pick it up, holding it close so she could see. It had been taken over a year ago during a picnic in the park. The boys, messy from the lunch that had been enjoyed earlier, had big smiles on their faces as the huddled between herself and Antonio. The perfect family. Setting the picture back down, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Everything would be fine. Her fingers shook as she turned around the room, not looking at anything but looking at everything nonetheless. Was it all about to end?  
  
"No," she whispered, her voice broken. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let them find out that Caleb belonged to Luis. She had no illusions to the fact that Luis would accept that his brother was raising his son. If he every found out the truth, Luis would want to be a part of Caleb's life. And what would that do to her family? And more importantly, what would that do to her son? With a newfound purpose, Beth went out to the hall closet. She rolled the medium-sized, black suitcase into the bedroom and opened it on the floor. Going to the walk-in closet she shared with her husband, she began to pick out clothes, throwing them all in the suitcase, hangers included. She couldn't let them find out the truth, she told herself. And if that meant going back to Harmony to do damage control, then that was what she would do.  
  
The next afternoon, Beth sat in the small commuter plane, staring out the window at the small coastal town of Harmony, Maine. Her stomach pitched and rolled, having nothing to do with the flight she was on. Karen had come over that morning to stay with the boys for the next week or two, though in all honesty Beth hoped it wouldn't take that long. She would stay with Antonio through the surgery, help him to get better, and get the both of them the hell out of dodge. Because the one thing her mind had come to accept was that she would not lose her family. Whatever she had to do, she would in order to protect the ones she loved. And if that meant facing the judgment of all those she had left behind years ago, then she face it. But as the pilot came over the speaker to announce their arrival in Harmony, Maine, Beth couldn't help the shudder that raced through her body. It was all about to begin.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thanking the young man behind the counter, Sheridan picked up the two hot cocoas before turning to make her way towards the bench where Antonio sat waiting for her. He stood as he saw her approach, taking the offered cup from her hand as he spoke a soft Thank You. "You're absolutely welcome," she told him with a smile before taking the empty seat beside him. She took a long sip of the warm confection, loving the taste of the chocolate as it slid down her throat. If there was one thing a person could count on living in Harmony, it was the promise of a good hot cocoa no matter what time of the year. Settling the Styrofoam cup on a wooden slat of the bench, she turned her eyes onto her companion. It had been four days since Antonio had walked back into all their lives, but she couldn't stop herself taking him in any less.  
  
The man she had known a mere eight years ago had aged finely with time. His face had grown the lines of living and his hair had begun to show signs of graying at the temples, but neither detail lessened the strength or presence of the man sitting beside her. If anything, she could look at him now and think that he was comfortable with the person he was with his head held high, his movements confident and self-assured. For some reason, she had imagined time and time again that he would not handle their breakup and subsequent divorce as well as he seemingly had. Maybe it was a little bit of conceit on her part but she had thought it nonetheless. But seeing Antonio like this truly made her happy, something that had come and gone quickly in the past month.  
  
"This is really good," Antonio spoke, drawing the eyes of the woman that sat beside him. He gave her a soft smile before nodding towards the cup in his hand in case she had mistaken his words for anything else.  
  
"Its the best," Sheridan spoke. "Luis and I come here..." Her words faded as she saw the quick flash of unease on his face. Closing her eyes, she opened them just as quickly, ready to offer an apology for her words. She was surprised when she saw him shake his head, a wry smile tilting the corners of his lips. "What?" she asked softly, amused that he was amused.  
  
"You don't have to apologize to me every time you speak my brother's name," Antonio told her. "In fact, I can speak it just as well. Luis. See, I didn't explode. I didn't fall to the ground in total and complete utter dejection."  
  
A winsome laugh escaped Sheridan's lips as she looked to Antonio. "I understand," she told him, though why he had been so kind to her in the past few days still escaped her knowledge. The last thing she had expected from this man was his kindness, yet he had given it so freely. "Its just...hard."  
  
"Well it doesn't have to be. I think for now, we can all put the past to rest. What should take first priority is getting Luis better."  
  
Sheridan nodded at his words. "And that's going to happen tomorrow when you give him half your liver." Both of them laughed at that, a joke Antonio had offered early on as a means to break the heavily veiled tension between them. Two days ago when he had seen his brother for the first time, Antonio had grouched about how of all the parts Luis could need, his liver was the one he least wanted to part with because it would decrease his alcohol intake and retention for the rest of his life. Both brothers had joked laughingly about how neither one of them would be able to enjoy a long- necked bottle without the wrath of someone every again. And from that moment on, it had seemed that old hurts had gone to rest, the deceptions of the past forgotten as two brothers came together for one cause. Sheridan smiled at that thought. It was truly a blessing that things were working out so well.  
  
"So, how have the past eight years treated you Sheridan?" Antonio asked before taking another sip of the warm, sweet cocoa in hand. "And don't leave a thing out. I want to hear it all."  
  
"Well," she began, honestly not knowing where to start. It seemed that between the time Antonio had left Harmony and now, lifetimes and ages had come and gone. Biting her lip, she looked up to Antonio. "Well after you left...Obviously, Luis and I were married."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
She smiled, not hearing a hint of derision in the single spoken word. "We took a long honeymoon in Paris. We saw everything, the Eiffel Tower, the river Seine. It was wonderful. And then we came back to Harmony and started to live a married life."  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Antonio leaned slightly forward. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. "It seems like you've gone over a period of time leaving out one of the most important experiences of your life."  
  
Instantly, Sheridan froze. She looked to him to see if he was somehow trying to upset, but saw nothing but interest in his eyes. After all this time, how could he not know? Taking a deep breath, she turned her face away and was saddened further by the sight her eyes caught. Off near the wharf, a man and a woman stood, looking out at the waters beyond. But in the man's arms, he held a small child, a girl from the pink sweater set and matching hat that she wore. Sheridan's heart constricted at the sight, at Antonio's question. She returned her gaze to him, giving a smile that was used more to cover up her pain than anything else. "I thought that...that maybe Pilar or Theresa would have told you..." She let her words trail off, always finding it hard to talk about this.  
  
"But I suppose I would be the last topic of conversation when you did decide to speak to your family again."  
  
Antonio knew something was wrong; he could hear it in her tone of voice. "Sheridan?" He looked to her, feeling that unease that drifted between them. "What did I say?"  
  
"Oh, no," she spoke quickly, placing her hand on his arm before taking it away. "I just... I lost the baby." Her heart clenched and even now, years later, she wanted to cry for what she had wanted so much but would never have. "Just a week after we returned from Paris, I went into labor. It was too early and I knew something was wrong. They had to do a cesarean section but..." She licked her trembling lips, the words hard to say. "The baby didn't make it."  
  
He closed his eyes briefly, feeling the pain that she so obviously felt. "Sheridan...I'm so sorry."  
  
She smiled then, a small wan smile that didn't reach her eyes. "It was a girl. A little baby girl. We named her Katherine, after my mother." She took a deep breath, steeling herself against all the hurt, all the memories. "We buried her a week later. Our little angel."  
  
Picking up her cup and his own, he transferred them to the floor before moving over on the bench to embrace her in his arms. Losing a child was something that had never even crossed his mind but with her loss, he felt his heart constrict. If anything ever happened to Caleb or Haden... He held on tight to Sheridan, letting her cry softly against his shoulder. It was weird, he thought. It seemed like since he had returned, this was something regular for them to do. He would have thought that after everything they had been through in the past, his anger would surmount over any other feelings and keep them at a certain distance. But instead, it seemed that they were drawn together by some invisible force.  
  
Sheridan closed her eyes, hating that she was being so emotional over a loss that had occurred a long time ago. But on that day, Katherine had not been the only thing to slip from her grasp. Though the doctors had tried everything they could to save her uterus, they had eventually had to do a hysterectomy to save her life. At the price of living, she was left unable to have children with the man she loved. Another obstacle thrown at them; one that had taken years to overcome. But they had overcome it and were in the process of adopting a child, a baby boy or girl to love as their own. But now, even that seemed a little more distant in the future. With Luis in the condition he was, it would be selfish and unfair of them to bring an infant into their lives. Sheridan sighed as she opened her eyes, her gaze focused on the seaside shops that lined the wharf.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of a woman leaving one of the shops. With long dark hair that reached just past her shoulders, she turned and walked away from them instead of towards. But Sheridan could not deny what she had seen. Pulling away from Antonio, she stood, shock rolling through her body in waves. It couldn't be, could it? She could sense Antonio's concern as he stood, slightly shaking her to gain her attention. But she kept her eyes glued to the woman as she walked away from the wharf, towards the main street of town.  
  
"Sheridan, is everything all right?" he asked, worry and concern etched in his voice.  
  
"No." She needn't have thought about her answer. Whenever Elizabeth Wallace was concerned, things were not at all all-right. "I...I have to go," she told Antonio before taking off in a brisk walk, needing to find the woman, needing to make sure that it was or wasn't the person who had caused her so much pain. Soon, she found herself in a light jog, barely keeping sight of the dark-haired woman as she descended the stairs that led to the Book Cafe. It is her, Sheridan's mind screamed even as she begged it not to be true. Sheridan had had her confrontation with Beth years ago. After learning of all the devious and treacherous things the other woman had done to keep her and Luis apart, she had confronted her with the lies and manipulations. And to her surprise, Beth had owned up to every single one, even the plot to take her life.  
  
Hurrying down the steps herself, Sheridan had almost reached her when the woman turned around on her own, instantly stopping when she caught sight of her. The two stared at each other, shock and surprise evident in both their gazes. Why was she back? Sheridan's mind questioned. She had told Beth to leave Harmony, to never come back or she would have to face the consequences of her actions. And without a fight, the other woman had obeyed, packing and leaving within a week of their meeting. But now... Sheridan felt her hands ball into fists, the anger evident in her stance. She must have found out, she thought to herself. Somehow, she must have found out about Luis and was back to... To what? Sheridan thought. There was no reason for Beth to be here; none at all. And yet there she stood less than six feet away. "Beth," Sheridan spoke coolly, her eyes ablaze.  
  
"Sheridan," Beth managed around the dryness in her mouth. She had felt someone following her and had turned to confront them, the pepper spray ready in her hand. But the last person she had expected to see was the woman standing in front of her now. Beth could tell that she was angry and knew every reason why. Still, she held her head up as she faced Sheridan Crane...Lopez-Fitzgerald, she corrected, which only brought a bubble of laughter to her lips. To think that she was actually related to this woman, someone she hated with everything in her, was an absolute joke. And yet as they stood, they were sisters, connected by husbands who were brothers to each other. "It's good to see you," Beth spoke, not at all trying to lace the sarcasm in her voice. "Though, I didn't think this was how we would meet. You following me. Kind of seems like it should have happened the other way around, don't you think?"  
  
"You would like that, wouldn't you Beth?" Sheridan threw a steely gaze at the woman who stood before her. It seemed that Beth had no shame for the things she had done, standing there as if she had a right to. "You probably wouldn't even hesitate to put a knife in my back."  
  
A little taken aback by that statement, Beth brought her arms up to cross over her chest. She wasn't proud of the things she had done to try and keep Luis' love all those years ago but it seemed pointless to apologize now. "Look," Beth began, barely controlling the menacing tone in her voice, "the last thing I want is start something here, especially considering the fact that you can't finish it."  
  
"I can't?" Sheridan taunted, taking a step forward. "Maybe that's just wishful thinking on your part, Beth. Maybe I would love nothing more than to see you pay for all the things that you've done, starting with this," she said, before raising her hand to offer the other woman a stinging slap across the cheek. And it felt damn good too, she thought to herself. She waited for the other woman to respond, to attack. It seemed a lifetime before Beth opened her mouth to speak, but her words were quickly cut off by a masculine voice from behind them.  
  
"Sheridan," Antonio spoke, coming around the corner and down the steps, his gaze focused solely on the blonde. It wasn't until he had taken a few steps towards her did he even notice the second person standing there. And it took no more than a simple glance for him to see who it was. Speechless, he stopped just beside Sheridan, his eyes solely focused on Beth. What the hell was she doing here?  
  
"Antonio. I'm glad you're here," Sheridan spoke, moving into his arms. "I was so worried that she was going to hurt me." She shuddered as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.  
  
"Yeah, considering you're the one who just attacked me," Beth spoke, her eyes never leaving Antonio's. This was probably the last thing she had expected to encounter here. But she couldn't forget the fact that these two had once been married. Wanting to scream and yell, Beth chose instead to turn around and enter the Book Cafe. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath as she walked towards the counter. "Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Beth raised her eyes to meet the shocked ones of a blonde girl, no older than eighteen. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "Um...Can I have..." She gave a quick glance to the chalk drawn menu that hung just behind the girl, noting that nothing more than the prices had changed. Eight years and things were still the same. Feeling herself at a total and complete loss at what to say, she turned to head for the bathroom. When inside, she locked the door and went directly to the sink, turning the water on full blast to cold. She lowered her head and splashed her face once, twice, three times. She knew the little makeup she wore was now ruined but didn't care.  
  
Staring at the woman before her in the mirror, she wondered why she felt so betrayed. Because you're husband was comforting the woman you hate the most in the world. Beth blinked before stepping back, the sound of the water the only one in the room. She had to pull herself together. One meeting and she was already ready to turn tail and run back to home to Washington. No. She had to do this, her mind screamed. Closing the faucet, she opened the door and left. She wasn't at all surprised to find both Antonio and Sheridan at the counter - Sheridan sitting on one of the stools, Antonio standing beside her. She gave them both a glance before making her way out the door.  
  
"Beth," Antonio called, going after her. He heard Sheridan call his name and almost stopped, but continued out after Beth. She was already making her way up the stairs when he called out, "What the hell was that all about?" She stopped then, one hand braced on the metal railing of the stairs. Her head was down, bowed, and her shoulders were tensed under the pale blue jacket that she wore. Antonio walked forward but stopped when she turned to look at him.  
  
"Nice to see you too," she spoke, the derisiveness clear in her tone. "Shouldn't you be in there, comforting poor, dear Sheridan?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Beth. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Beth shifted. Good question. What was she doing here? "I don't know... Sightseeing?"  
  
Antonio sighed before walking forward and up two steps. He stood nearly face to face with her and so close, he could tell that she was upset. And granted, she had every right to be after seeing what she had. He raised his hand to cup the back of her head, drawing her closer. "Where are the boys?" he asked, pushing all other thoughts aside for the moment.  
  
"At home. With Karen."  
  
He nearly rolled his eyes but kept himself in check. "You do that on purpose right? Drop names that I don't want to hear just to tick me off."  
  
Beth rolled her eyes. "She was the only person that I could get to watch them. She's staying with them at the house until ...I don't know. I until we get back." Beth sighed as she looked down to the concrete step she stood upon. "This is the last thing I need from you right now, Antonio. Today has been one of the shittiest days of my life," she spoke softly only to hear him laugh in return. "What?" she asked, her eyes going up to meet his.  
  
Antonio smiled. "Nothing. I'm just slightly amused by your potty mouth is all." He gave a laugh before leaning forward to capture her lips with his, the motion so familiar, it was done without thought. But the moment was lost all too soon as he heard a familiar voice speak out from behind him.  
  
"Antonio?" Sheridan questioned shakily, not sure her eyes had seen what had just happened. "What is going on here?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
See Pt. 2 


	5. 03 Home Sweet Home Pt 2

Reconnections - Chapter Three - ...Home Sweet Home - Pt. 2  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Married?" Looking between her son and the dark-haired woman beside him, Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald wasn't sure whether to be happy or dismayed by what she had just learned. Sheridan, who sat beside her at the kitchen table, had not spoken a word as Antonio had told the story of his and Beth's finding each other, falling in love, and getting married. To say she was shocked would be putting it mildly. This was as unexpected as Antonio's return to Harmony days ago had been.  
  
Pilar shifted her eyes to the woman sitting beside her son. His wife. Beth. She had known the girl since she was a child, from her days of running around and playing with Luis and Hank. And after all she had been through with her other son, Pilar didn't know why the woman would turn around and marry his brother. "Well...I...I don't know what to say," she sputtered, her eyes moving back to Antonio's. "This is such a surprise."  
  
Sighing, Antonio shifted in the wooden chair. "I know mama. But you could act a little more happy for me. For us," he finished only to have Beth pinch him under the table. "What?" he asked his wife, rubbing the spot on his thigh she had attacked.  
  
"Your mother has a right to be surprised. This is something huge that you're springing on her as if its common news." Beth turned her eyes to Pilar, noting the uncomfortable stance of the older woman. "And its okay if you're upset too. I would understand that completely." She gave a nervous glance in Sheridan's direction before returning her eyes to Pilar.  
  
"I'm not upset. No. Why would you think that Beth?"  
  
Looking at Sheridan and then back to Pilar, Beth shrugged. Didn't everyone know? "Well, I hardly think you would expect me to be married to Antonio."  
  
"Well, no," Pilar conceded. "But I always thought you would become a daughter to me when you married Luis."  
  
Beth inwardly cringed.  
  
"But now, I find out you've married my Antonio." Pilar smiled then, her warmth suffusing through the act. "It doesn't matter though, mija. You are my son's wife, so that makes you my daughter. A part of this family." Pilar stood then, walking around the table to pull Beth into a warm hug.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to freshen up," Sheridan spoke softly before getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Beth watched as the other woman left, a small part of her happy, the other part of her not knowing how to feel. Things were getting stranger and stranger by the minute it seemed. "Thank you, Pilar," Beth spoke, returning the other woman's embrace. "That means a lot to me." And it did, Beth thought. She had always wanted to be a part of this family. Had always loved partaking in the traditions of the mixed Irish and Spanish heritage. Maybe that was what had driven her to do the things she had all those years ago. Her one chance to become a member of this family had been threatened, and more than anything, Beth had wanted what she felt she so rightly belonged to her. Sighing, she broke away from Pilar's embrace to watch the woman take her son into the same, warm, loving hug. She smiled then, putting all thoughts of Sheridan out of her mind. It was good to see them together considering it had taken Antonio a lot of soul-searching before trying to accept his family back into his life. Seeing the two together like this brought thoughts of her own boys to mind, which only returned her to the reason for being in Harmony to begin with.  
  
"I'm just glad that you are happy, mijo. And that you're back," Pilar said, stepping out of her son's arms. "Now we can be a family. Together."  
  
"Mama," Antonio spoke with warning. "You know I'm only here to help Luis out. I...We have to go back home."  
  
"Oh Antonio, don't say such things. You are where you belong. With your family."  
  
"Mama," Antonio began.  
  
Quietly, Beth left the room and the heated discussion that began within. It was weird that Pilar was so accepting of her place in Antonio's life, considering her history with Luis, her history with Sheridan. But Beth already knew that the other woman had kept the things she had found out to herself. The why still remained a mystery to her. She walked through the hallway into the living room, a place she had spent many days and nights laughing, playing, and generally being a part of this loving family. She stopped beside a long, aged Oak table filled with picture frames that held memories from so long ago. As she perused each one, she thought of all the great times she'd had here growing up. The solace from her own turbulent world.  
  
"I'm sure you're just thrilled."  
  
Stiffening at the sound, Beth turned to meet Sheridan's eyes as she stood on the other side of the room, her hands clasped over the back of an arm chair. "Pardon?"  
  
Sheridan laughed. "Oh, come off it Beth. With your pithy little comments and your fake, cheery smile. Maybe Pilar can't see through you. Obviously Antonio couldn't. But I know better. Or have you forgotten that I know every wrong, evil thing about you. All that you're capable of doing?"  
  
Beth wanted to laugh. "I already said this one Sheridan, but in case you didn't here me then, I don't want to start anything with you. In fact, the very last thing I wanted was to be here and upset your perfect existence. But I had to be. For my husband," she couldn't help but add, the words only partly true. "So if we can, let's just put aside our total and complete hate for each other and try to exist in a semi-state of tranquillity and peace."  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do Beth." Sheridan backed away from the chair, walking around to take a seat in it instead. "You've managed to nearly destroy my life and now here you are, taunting me with the fact that you are now a part of this family."  
  
Beth tilted her head to the side before replying. "Well, I am Sheridan. I think that's something that you're just going to have to get used to."  
  
"Never." She stared back at the woman, not know how Antonio could fall in love with anyone so cold and pitiful. It was a true testament to what her actions had done to Antonio for him to have turned around and married Beth. "Pilar may accept you. Antonio may accept. But I never will Beth. You are not a part of my family. You never will be."  
  
"Go to hell Sheridan," Beth hissed before making her way towards the front door. Her hand was on the doorknob before she turned back to face the other woman, the words she had kept locked in her mouth needing to spill out. "How dare you sit there and act as if you're God over this family. Let me remind you that I was here long before your dainty little ass ever showed up. I'm the one who grew up spending every free moment I had here with Luis and his family. I'm the one who was his girlfriend for more years than I would like to recount. I'm the first girl he ever loved and the first woman he ever made love to. How dare you sit there and tell me that I have no place in a family that was my own for most of my young adult life. If anyone doesn't belong here, it would be you Sheridan.  
  
With your glittery smile and your diamond rings and all the money in the world, you don't belong here. And yet," she spoke, her arm raised in the air, "you deem yourself in high enough respect to tell someone else that they're the interloper? Get real honey. If you would open your eyes to reality then you would see that between you and me, it is you that doesn't fit in with this family. You're the one that doesn't belong here Sheridan. But you are here. You're Luis' wife, mother to his children, the perfect little addition to the Lopez-Fitzgerald family. And that is fine with me. I accepted that years ago. But I swear to God, if you ever come at me like that again, if you ever question my place here, I will make sure that everyone sees you for what you really are, which is nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing."  
  
Sheridan stood, her eyes dancing with anger. "And what was that, Beth? A threat?"  
  
"It was a promise Sheridan. You said it yourself, you know exactly what I'm capable of. Don't push me."  
  
Startled, Sheridan returned quickly, "I could have you thrown in jail within the hour for everything that you did."  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt that for a second, Sher. But you won't. For whatever reason, you've kept everything you know about me a secret. From Pilar. Probably from Luis. And after such a long time, who the hell would believe you anyway? Who would sound like they're trying to cause trouble for this family, huh? Me or you? So I am warning you, one last time, stay the hell out of my way." Beth took a deep breath, feeling unsettled by the person she had become with so little provocation. "And while we're at it, stay the hell away from my husband too. You have your own so there is no need to try and coddle up to mine." And with that, Beth turned and stormed out of the room into the cool September evening.  
  
Shaken, Sheridan could do nothing more than stare at the door Beth had just walked out of. She turned and was startled to meet the eyes of Antonio as he stood within the doorway. "How could you marry her?" was all she could manage to say, the thickness in her words heavy in the room. She looked to him, waiting for an answer, any reason for the sanity that was there marriage. But he said nothing to her, only looked at her as if she was the one who was out of line. Which only brought her back to Beth's words. The had rung true upon being spoken, but she would never let the other woman know that. She was a part of this family. She had bled to become a part of this family and no one, not Beth, would take that away from her.  
  
Antonio blinked, unsure of what to say. Though he had only heard the end of the conversation, it had been enough to stir his curiosity. There was some major animosity floating between Sheridan and Beth, but why? Not saying a word in response to the question posed to him, Antonio made his way through the living room and out the door in search of his wife.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You know, you don't have to stay here," Beth spoke softly as she pulled the cotton nightshirt over her head. She looked behind her to where Antonio sat on the bed, taking his shoes and shocks off before standing to work at his belt. "I'm perfectly fine with you staying at your mother's. I can meet you at the hospital tomorrow morning if you want," she told him, but to no response. Heaving a heavy sigh, Beth moved to the bed, pulling down the intricate quilt that covered it before slipping onto the cool sheets.  
  
Grace Bennett had given her the biggest room at The Bed and Breakfast when she had come in earlier. The woman, whom she had known fondly through her friendship with Hank, had been surprised and happy to see Beth when she had walked through the front doors. And being in between seasons as it was, every room in the inn had been available for occupancy as the older woman had told her. "Are you going to do that all night?" Beth asked, turning her attention back to the matter at hand. "Because if you are, then I'm going to get another room."  
  
Antonio snorted but said nothing more. With deft fingers, he unbuttoned his black slacks, pulling them down to his feet before kicking the material away. Only out of the corner of his eye did he see Beth give a small grimace. For that alone, he didn't pick up the pants and instead, turned to settle into the bed beside his wife. He could feel her eyes on him, but didn't turn to look at her. She knew what was up and until she had something to say for the way she had been acting since he had seen her earlier today, he wasn't going to play these games with her. Turning, he snapped off the lamp on the night stand, the only remaining light in the room the one next to Beth. He settled deeper into the sheets, turning his back to her as he closed his eye to the day. He waited, counted until ten, before she began to speak.  
  
"It isn't as if you don't know that I dislike Sheridan Crane," Beth said.  
  
"First of all, I would hardly call what you've been exhibiting for half the day 'dislike.' And second of all, her name is Lopez-Fitzgerald, something I know you are very well aware of." Having said enough, Antonio closed his eyes again. One, two, three, four, five...  
  
"You are just full of total and complete..." Beth growled, before getting out the bed, stomping across the thick carpet of the room. "She baited me, Antonio. First on the wharf, and then at your mother's house. Both times, I told her I didn't want to get into it. Both times! But she just couldn't help herself. She thinks just because her name is Sheridan Crane...Lopez- Fitzgerald, she can command people at her will. Well, to hell with that! She doesn't command me. I am a grown woman and I make decisions on my own. I don't need some blonde, homemaker wannabe to act as if she controls me or something." Fuming, Beth got back in the bed, turning out her light before turning her own back on Antonio. Let them go to sleep angry at each other; she didn't care. "And may I remind you that you had your arms all over her earlier at the wharf. I guess it didn't take long at all for old flames to heat up."  
  
"What kind of crap is that?" Antonio said, turning around only to face her back. "And since you must have not been paying close attention, she came into my arms, not the other way around. What was I supposed to do? Shake her off?" Listening to the silence that stretched between them made him even more angry. He turned on his light with his left hand, waiting for her to react. "Many things you are Beth, but jealous I would never equate with you."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm jealous. I'm jealous because my husband comforts a woman who betrayed him so easily years ago. I'm jealous because my husband believes the worst of me and sides with a woman who told him lies for nearly a year. I'm just so fucking jealous its eating away at my sanity," Beth finished, though barely. She turned her mouth into the pillow to blanket the sob that escaped. She would not be weak, she told herself. She would not let him see what this was costing her. She closed her eyes to the pain, to the hurt that had grown inside of her since first seeing Sheridan earlier today. But damned if she would let this deter her in what she had to do. If nothing else, she would protect her son from Sheridan and Luis.  
  
He watched as her shoulders shook silently. Tears. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. One day back and she was already at it with the crying and the shouting... He reached his hand forward but thought better of it. She would only shrug out of his grasp, turn away from him, the distance between already great even though she lay within reach. He lay back on the bed in defeat, his mind going over all the events of today. Finding out about Sheridan and Luis' loss, then seeing his wife and his ex-wife in a heated confrontation. He still didn't know what that was about but would make damn sure he found out.  
  
Turning his head, he watched Beth as she continued to cry. No longer caring if she drew away from him, he reached out to her, wrapping his arm around her body and pulling her closer. She struggled, but was no match for his strength. He held her pressed against his body, loving the feel of this woman in his arms. Burying his nose in her slightly damp hair, he breathed in the smell of strawberries, so sweet, so innocent. All the things that she wasn't. All the things that she tried so hard to be. "Beth," he murmured into her hair, bringing his face out to kiss the shell of her ear. "There is only one woman that I love and its not her." He felt her tremble but nothing more. They fell asleep like that, wrapped together close, the distance between them still great.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Preview:  
  
The surgery begins (I promise),  
  
something goes awry,  
  
and people start to heal in  
  
"Reconnections - Chapter Four - Its Easy to Hate..." 


End file.
